The silver swift
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: We haven't much time, my name is Kayla Silverton Swift, and I am about to die… When the gods are defeated, entombed in Tartaras, and all hope that remains is found in heroes, Kayla Silverston Swift becomes the light, the burning light that keeps the fire going. Kayla becomes the Silver Swift, the rebel who made a difference, the rebel who will die.
1. Joining the rebellion

_** Human bravery,**_

_** is stronger then any sword.**_

_** Human hope,**_

_** Controls it.**_

_** By Grace Cahill.**_

_We haven't much time, my name is Kayla Silverton Swift, and I am about to die…_

This isn't the time for introductions, as the ruby age has begun. The ruby age is the name for 2013: the year the titans came to power. Percy Jackson, _the almighty child of the prophecy,_ was a flop. Kronos re-stole the lightening bolt, and I suppose his Achilles heal didn't stand a chance. It was a pathetic fight, to be true. Percy Jackson and his friend Annabeth Chase fought on and on, but you need more then a sword or knife to best a titan. Annabeth survived, Kronos thought it would be amusing to let her live as a slave, doomed to the memory of failure every morning she wakes.

Percy, on the other hand, was killed on the spot. The second he saw the lightening bolt, he let go of Annabeth's hand, which he had been clutching. Good thing too, or she'd be dead…or is that a bad thing that she survived, don't take this the wrong way, life's fine and all, but death's a relief. Annabeth would of committed suicide by now, if it wasn't for her being watched. Yeah I know, _Stalkers! _Kronos doesn't want her dead, but like I said: death's a relief.

Off of that happy subject. We haven't much time, my name is Kayla Silverton Swift, and I am about to die.

No time for all the details, there was 9-year old- I know it sounds pathetic, let me finish- 9 year old _Hellhounds _were on my tail. It was a horribly cold day, rain drizzling down.

I had recently found out my godly heritage, Hermes, god of flight, flight, thieves, travelers and commerce.

I was heading for N.I.F.S, heroes and good people knew it as _Nico's Inn For Safety_. Or as the titans thought it was: _Nico's Inn For Solitude. _

The only known way to reach it was through the forests.

I must have looked suspicious, what with my ice blue cloak and matching hood, which covered my face almost completely.

"Are you here for solitude or safety?" The watchman asked, he was around thirty, with uncontrollable brown hair and emerald green eyes and he wore a striped purple and white top and brown trousers, with a tight belt.

"Safety." I replied.

"Come right in." He smiled, gesturing to a long narrow hallway.

"Thanks."

By the time I'd reached the end of the hall, I was out of breath, seriously, was this a weird method of defense, if so, to do what, tire any offenders to death?

A guard stood next to a large door, it was brownish. Celestial bronze? I had the right to be surprised, that stuff had been banned since the start of the ruby age.

"I'm here to see Mr. Nico." I told the man.

"Safety or solitude?" He asked.

"Safety." With the word, I was welcomed into the room.

It was dark; the only light came from a lone candle, sitting at a desk. The desk had papers all over it, along with pictures, which I peeked at: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

"Excuse me, but who let you in?" A dark voice questioned.

"I am nobody." I answered solemnly.

"Hah!" The man behind the desk turned my way, "if only."

"I have come for special reasons, not to be mocked by some crude idiot." I snarled, probably resembling a wolf.

"Oh really." He snorted. "The ickle prissy lady came to sign up for death by rebel."

"Me prissy? Dude, look in the mirror." I scowled.

He sighed. "You don't get it, you're signing your death warrant princess."

"You think I care?" I rolled my eyes.

He looked at me, and shook his head. "And you called me the idiot."

"No words have been more truthful then mine… idiot." I leaned against the desk.

"My death warrants been signed already." I told him.

"Somehow I know I'll regret it, you're in."

"Two words."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

I walked to the door, and then spun round.

"How come you're always described as 'young'?"

"That was before Percy died. Before Annabeth was enslaved. Before the world began to crumble." He sobbed a little then.

"Are you O-" I started.

"Just get out, leave me alone!" He shrieked.

I shrugged and slammed the door, silently weeping. Nico was right, the world was crumbling.

**Review or I will not continue.**


	2. My first battle loss

"Nico!" I demanded. "I need a quest, it's been two years!"

"You're too young." He said with a sense of finality, but I was persistent.

"You've been fighting monsters since you were 10!"

"Yeah, so?" He said distractedly.

"But-"

"Look," He scowled. "Just because I started at 1o, doesn't mean I wanted to."

"Well So-rry!"

He gave me a thoughtful look. "We _are_ down on soldiers up in Manhattan."

"Yes!" I laughed.

"Be careful." He warned.

What I didn't see as I left, was him shaking his head regretfully, he muttered,

"The best warriors go the fastest."

* * *

I scowled when I read the sign on the column,

_Titan rules:_

_1. Sacrifice food to Lord. Kronos every mealtime._

_2. No disrespectful jokes/comments on Kronos, he can hear every one of them._

_3. No eating unless you've sacrificed food to the titan king._

_4. No going out after dark._

_5. No killing monsters._

_6. No bickering about the rules._

_7. No quitting your jobs._

_8. No guns, only swords._

_9. Poor people must sell themselves into slavery._

_10. No moaning to Kronos._

"Rebels! Fall in!" Thalia Grace screeched.

I couldn't believe it; I was on my way to Manhattan!

My group: group 13, was led by Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. 13 was made up of girls and boys, including my new besties; Lilly, Eva and Rosaline.

"Hurry it up, if you babies wanna give up, now's the time to run!"

I ran forwards, following my fellow rebels. I was slower then them though, I was holding a shoebox. Nico had given it to me, _it was your fathers last wish; for his most worthy child to get these._ I hadn't opened it yet, since it could be something…well something to open in private.

It was my first real fight, sure I'd done training…but it wasn't the same. Suddenly the noisy song of the trumpet roared out, and all the monsters came at us.

"Charge!" Thalia screamed.

What happened next was a blur, a crimson blur.

_Slash, parry, stab._ I told myself, gritting my teeth the whole time.

We were winning…until the trumpet sounded again. Over a thousand new warriors had appeared, and they were either demigod or titan. We didn't stand a chance. Every time I close my eyes, I can see it; the crimson floors, the corpses, the scattered weaponry, the death…it was everywhere.

The yells and shrieks stopped, and tension lifted. Standing on stage was Kronos himself, he held Thalia by the scruff of her neck, took out her knife…and slit her throat. The moment before she died, she looked straight at me and mouthed/whispered, _Avenge the gods._

The trumpet sounded one more, and I noticed; that I'm the only un-captured one alive. Strewn around on the ground; were the bodies of my dear friends: Eva and Lilly.

I thought to myself, _at least Rosaline survived!_ My hope turned to depression as I saw her being led away, _a slave, _I realized, _My BFF is now a slave!_

I dropped to the ground, _act dead, act dead, act dead!_

I sighed with relief when they left. Then cried. I found myself angry, how dare they attack, kill or enslave my friends. I did what seemed right and opened the box.

"Wow!" I gasped; there were two shoes in their…flying shoes! I put them on, "Maia!"

As I rose into the air, my first thought was, _I'm a natural!_

And I was, swooping through the air like I'd been doing it for years.

I must confess, I did something either REAL stupid, or real brave.

"Get back here you *****'s!" I screamed at the top of my lungsat the monsters, as soon as they were in hearing reach.

They turned their heads,

"Get her!"


End file.
